Gute alte Zeit
Zitat ers: Gruppierungen Sheriff´s Department * Rick Grimes * Lam Kendal * Leon Basset * Shane Walsh Familie Jones * Morgan Jones * Duane Jones Atlanta * Amy * Dale Horvath * Lori Grimes * Carl Grimes * Shane Walsh * Glenn * Unbekannte Überlebende Zombies * Kleines Zombie-Mädchen * Anzug-Zombie * Jenny Jones * Baseball-Zombie * Leon Basset * Atlanta-Zombie * Ziv. Panzer-Zombie * Bodenluken-Zombie * Panzer-Zombie * Hannah Orte der Handlungen * Tankstelle * Highway 10 * Harrison Memorial Hospital * King County Park * Haus der Grimes * Haus der Drakes * Camp Atlanta * King County Sheriff Department * Pferdefarm * Atlanta Kurzbeschreibung Der Polizist Rick Grimes wird bei einem Einsatz angeschossen und fällt ins Koma. Nachdem er aufgewacht ist, findet er sich in einer post-apokalyptischen Welt wieder. Noch etwas benommen versucht er nach Hause zu gelangen. Dort stellt er fest, dass seine Familie weg ist. Er wird von Morgan und seinem Sohn gefunden. Sie erklären ihm, dass die Leichen ins Leben zurückgekehrt sind. Rick erfährt, dass sie nur durch ein Schädeltrauma zu besiegen sind und auf Gerüche und Geräusche reagieren. Morgen erzählt, dass die großen Städte von der Regierung gesichert wurden, woraufhin Rick dort nach seiner Familie suchen möchte. Morgen will zurück bleiben, doch mit Hilfe einiger Polizei-Walkie-Talkies wollen die Männer Kontakt halten. Rick plündert die Polizeistation und nimmt einen Wagen mit. Damit macht er sich auf den Weg nach Atlanta. Unterwegs geht ihm der Sprit aus. Auf einer Farm, an der er vorbei kommt, findet er ein Pferd, das er sattelt und damit nach Atlanta reitet. Hier trifft er auf eine große Ansammlung von Untoten, denen er nur um Haaresbreite entkommen kann, indem er sich in einen Panzer flüchtet. Dort wird er von einer unbekannten Person angefunkt. Vorspann Rick kommt an einer Unfallstelle an, steigt aus seinem Streifenwagen und macht sich auf die Suche nach Benzin. Neben der Strasse entdeckt er einen Platz, an dem mehrere Menschen ihre Zelte aufgebaut haben. Allerdings kann er nur Leichen sehen, bis er ein Geräusch hört und nach der Ursache schaut. Ein kleines Mädchen, lediglich in einen Bademantel gekleidet, geht mit ihrem Teddy an der Hand zwischen den geparkten Autos entlang. Rick sieht nur ihren Rücken und spricht sie an. Als sich das Mädchen umdreht, muss Rick erkennen, dass auch sie von der Seuche befallen ist. Der Zombie greift sofort an und Rick bleibt nichts weiter übrig, als das Zombie-Mädchen zu erschießen. Handlung der Folge Rick und sein Streifenpartner Shane sitzen im Wagen, essen etwas und unterhalten sich über die Frauenwelt. Shane spricht Rick schließlich auf Lori an und Rick muss eingestehen, dass es momentan nicht so gut läuft. Shane gibt ihm den Rat offen mit seiner Frau zu reden und versucht die Wogen zu glätten. Plötzlich kommt ein Funkspruch rein, in dem gesagt wird, dass die Kollegen vom benachbarten County Unterstützung auf dem Highway 10 bei der Verfolgung eines Fluchtwagens benötigen. Die beiden machen sich sofort auf den Weg. Dort angekommen legen Rick und Shane einen Stop-Stick aus und bilden anschließend mit der Streife Kendal / Basset eine Straßensperre. Schließlich kommt der Fluchtwagen mit zwei Streifenwagen des Linden County Sheriff Department auf die Sperre zugefahren. Als der Fluchtwagen die Stop-Sticks überfährt, überschlägt er sich. Die Polizisten gehen auf den Wagen zu, da steigt die Besatzung des Unfallwagens aus und es kommt zu einer Schießerei in der Rick am Oberkörper getroffen wird. Nach der Schießerei eilt Shane zu seinem Freund um nach ihm zu schauen. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass Rick eine schusssichere Weste anhat. Gerade als er wieder aufsteht, eröffnet ein überlebender Gangster erneut das Feuer auf Rick und trifft ihn so ungünstig, dass die Kugel an der Weste vorbei in den Körper einschlägt. Rick bricht blutüberströmt zusammen. Sofort wird der Schütze von Shane erschossen, bevor dieser die Wunde seines Partners zudrücken kann. Rick liegt im Wachkoma. Er hat einen wachen Moment in dem er Shane sieht, wie er frische Blumen mitbringt. Im "nächsten Augenblick" antwortet er seinem Partner und wundert sich, dass niemand in dem Krankenzimmer ist. Sein Blick fällt auf den mittlerweile vertrockneten Blumenstrauß und auf die Zimmeruhr, die stehen geblieben ist. Als Rick versucht aufzustehen, kann er sich nicht halten und stürzt aus dem Bett. Nachdem er sich aufgerappelt und etwas getrunken hat, verlässt er sein Zimmer und findet ein total verwüstetes Krankenhaus vor. Er geht durch den Gang und trifft auf keinen Menschen. Sogar das Telefon ist tot. Als er durch eine Tür mit Glasscheibe schaut, sieht er den abgefressenen Körper einer Frau in dem anderen Raum liegen. Irritiert geht er weiter, bis er zu einer Doppeltür gelangt die mit einer Kette und einem Schloss gesichert ist. Plötzlich bewegen sich die Türen und er hört das Stöhnen von mehreren Personen. Als aus dem kleinen Spalt noch verweste Hände gedrückt werden, läuft Rick zu dem Treppenhaus und kann das Krankenhaus schließlich verlassen. Vor dem Krankenhaus entdeckt er eine Vielzahl von halb verwesten Leichen. Rick verlässt das Gelände und sieht ein Schlachtfeld vor sich. Das Militär hatte in der Vergangenheit eine kleine Basis aufgebaut, die jetzt zerstört und verlassen ist. Rick geht weiter in Richtung seines Hauses, als er am Straßenrand ein Fahrrad, nicht unweit von einem Torso, liegen sieht. Gerade als er das Rad aufheben möchte, dreht sich der Torso von Hannah in die Richtung von Rick und versucht ihn zu ergreifen. Rick ist bestürzt, nimmt sich dennoch das Fahrrad und fährt zu seinem Haus. Dort angekommen sucht er nach seiner Frau Lori und seinem Sohn Carl, kann sie aber nicht finden. Rick bricht zusammen und kann das alles nicht glauben. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hat, verlässt er das Haus wieder um sich an den Straßenrand zu setzen. Kaum das sich Rick hingesetzt hat, sieht er einen Mann auf der Strasse gehen. Rick winkt ihm zu und bemerkt erst zu spät, dass sich jemand hinter seinem Rücken genähert hat. Er schaut sich um und bekommt eine Schaufel ins Gesicht geschlagen. Benommen spricht er den Jungen, der ihn niedergeschlagen hat, mit Carl an und sieht leicht benommen wie ein weiterer Mann zu dem zuvor gesehen geht und diesem in den Kopf schießt. Der Mann läuft zu Rick und fragt ihm mit gezogener Waffe nach dem Verband, der die Schusswunde abdeckt. Rick versteht die Frage nicht und wird ohnmächtig. Später wacht er an einem Bett gefesselt wieder auf. Der Mann erzählt ihm, dass er die Wunde gesäubert hat und fragt nach der Ursache der Verletzung. Rick erzählt von der Schussverletzung und verneint die Frage nach Bisswunden. Schließlich wird er von dem Mann, der Morgan heißt, von dem Bett befreit. Rick schaut sich in dem Haus um und erkennt es als das Haus seiner Nachbarn. Beim Essen wird Rick von Morgan und seinem Sohn Duane in die Situation um die Zombies eingewiesen. Anschließend unterhalten sie sich, als die Alarmanlage eines Autos losgeht. Rick läuft zu einem Fenster und sieht einige Zombies in der Strasse rumlaufen, als Duane weinend zu seinem Bett läuft. Ricks Blick fällt auf eine Zombie-Frau die sich auf das Haus zubewegt und schließlich den Türknauf der Eingangstür dreht. Rick erfährt, dass es sich bei der Frau um die Mutter von Duane handelt. Sie wurde infiziert und starb in dem Haus. Morgan konnte sie nicht endgültig töten und brachte den Leichnam nach draußen. Dort erwachte er wieder und seitdem wandert sie durch die Straßen von King County. Am nächsten Morgen bekommt Rick die Einweisung wie man die Zombies tötet. Er probiert es aus, indem er einen Untoten mit dem Baseballschläger den Kopf zertrümmert. Anschließend gehen sie in das Haus von Rick, dem auffällt, dass die Fotoalben fehlen. Er geht also davon aus, dass seine Familie fliehen konnte und noch am Leben ist. Morgan und Duane berichten von Atlanta, in dem es Hilfe geben soll. Des Weiteren erfährt Rick, dass in dem Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle nach einer Lösung gesucht wird. Schließlich gehen die drei zu dem King County Sheriff Department um zu duschen und sich mit Waffen einzudecken. Nachdem die Waffenkammer geplündert wurde und Rick sich wieder Kleidung anziehen konnte, gibt er Morgan noch ein Funkgerät. Dieser möchte mit seinem Sohn noch im Ort bleiben, während es Rick nach Atlanta zieht. Mit dem Funkgerät können sie in Kontakt bleiben. Plötzlich taucht ein Zombie auf, den Rick als seinen Kollegen Leon Basset identifiziert. Auch wenn Rick nicht viel von Leon gehalten hat, möchte er ihn dennoch nicht inn diesem Zustand zurück lassen und erschießt ihn. Anschließend steigt er in einen Streifenwagen und fährt Richtung Atlanta, während die Familie Jones zurück zu dem Haus fährt. Im Haus angekommen vernagelt Morgan die Fenster und die Türen. Anschließend richtet er sich einen Schießstand im Dach des Hauses ein, um seine Frau zu erlösen. Nachdem er Duane gesagt hat, er solle unten im Haus bleiben, eröffnet er das Feuer mit einem Scharfschützengewehr, das er aus der Waffenkammer hat, um seine Frau anzulocken. Als diese schließlich auftaucht, kann Morgan sie allerdings nicht erschießen und lässt sie wieder gehen. Rick sucht stattdessen das Bycicle-Girl auf um sie von ihrem Schicksal zu erlösen. An dem Ort, an dem er sie das letzte mal gesehen hat, ist sie nicht mehr. Rick macht sich auf die Suche. Schließlich findet er sie in dem Park von King County und schießt ihr in den Kopf. Nach der Aktion fährt Rick über den Highway 85 nach Atlanta und versucht über Funk Kontakt zu anderen Überlebenden aufzunehmen. Der Funkspruch wird von einer Gruppe Überlebender gehört, die ihr Camp an einem Steinbruch in der Nähe von Atlanta aufgebaut haben. Amy, eine der Überlebenden, läuft sofort zu dem Funkgerät und antwortet. Schnell muss sie feststellen, dass sie der Gesprächspartner nicht hört. Dale fordert Shane, der Lori und Carl in das Camp retten konnte, auf es mit dem Funk zu versuchen, was auch misslingt. Lori kritisiert, dass sie damals keine Warnschilder aufgebaut haben, da Atlanta von Zombies überrannt wurde. Sie fordert, dass man das auf jeden Fall nachholen soll. Shane ist da anderer Meinung. Lori beugt sich dem Willen Shanes und geht verärgert in ihr Zelt. Shane sucht das Gespräch und redet mit ihr, dass sie sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen soll. Lori sieht es ein und beide küssen sich. Mittlerweile ist dem Wagen von Rick der Kraftstoff ausgegangen und Rick macht sich auf den Weg um neues Benzin zu besorgen. Mit einem Kanister geht er den Highway entlang, bis er ein allein stehendes Haus entdeckt. Als er es sich näher anschaut, muss er feststellen, dass sich die Eigentümer selber umgebracht haben. Also schaut sich Rick weiter um und entdeckt ein Pferd auf der Weide. Er fängt das Tier ein und reitet mit ihm nach Atlanta. In Atlanta angekommen sieht er nur eine verlassene Stadt die im Chaos versunken ist. Als er durch die Strassen reitet, tauchen vereinzelt Zombies auf, die aber keine Bedrohung darstellen. Gerade als er an einem Panzer vorbei kommt, hört Rick einen Helikopter. Kurze Zeit später sieht er auch dessen Spiegelbild in einem Wolkenkratzer. Sofort reitet Rick im Galopp los, als er auf einer Straßenecke auf eine Vielzahl von Zombies stößt. Diese bewegen sich sofort auf den Reiter und sein Pferd zu, so dass dieser sofort in die Richtung reitet aus der er gekommen ist. Zu Ricks Überraschung haben sich auch dort mehrere Zombies versammelt, die ihn sofort angreifen. Das Pferd wird von den Untoten zu Boden gedrückt und ihm wird der Bauch aufgerissen. Der ebenfalls gestürzte Rick kann ein paar Zombies abwehren um sich unter den Panzer zu retten. Schnell sind auch die Zombies unter dem Panzer und Rick bleibt nur noch der Ausweg durch die Bodenluke in den Panzer zu klettern. Dort kann er nur kurz verschnaufen, denn neben ihm erwacht die Leiche eines Soldaten, die er mit einem Kopfschuss tötet. In Folge des lauten Schusses erleidet Rick ein schmerzhaftes Knalltrauma, kann jedoch in letzter Minute noch die Dachluke schließen. Er setzt sich hin und begreift seine verzweifelte Lage. Plötzlich ertönt der Funk und Rick wird von einem Unbekannten gefragt, ob es im Panzer gemütlich ist... Besonderheiten * Der Helikopter, den Rick sieht, lockt die Zombies aus Atlanta in die Richtung von Hershels Farm. Diese Zombies bilden also die Zombie-Herde, die am Anfang und am Ende der zweiten Staffel zu sehen ist. Infizierte * Jenny Jones Todesfälle * Unbekannter Krimineller 1 * Unbekannter Krimineller 2 * Unbekannter Krimineller 3 * Leon Basset * Hannah (Fahrrad-Zombie) * Anzug-Zombie * Kleines Zombie-Mädchen * Baseball-Zombie * Bodenluken-Zombie * Panzer-Zombie * Ricks Pferd Musik * Main Title - Bear McCreary * The Mercy of the Living - Bear McCreary * Space Junk (Wang Chung ’97) - Wang Chung Trivia * Die Geschichte vom Bycicle-Girl wird in den Webisodes erzählt. * Der Panzer gehört eigentlich zu der britischen Armee. Er wurde genutzt da er eine Bodenluke hat, im Gegensatz zu den amerikanischen Panzern. * Kleines Quiz zur Folge: Gute alte Zeit/Quiz en:Days Gone Bye (TV Series) es:Days Gone Bye ru:Дни, изменившие мир pl:Days Gone Bye (Serial TV) fr:Passé décomposé (Série TV) pt-br:Dias Passados (TV) ja:S1-1「悪魔の幕開け」